In the past there have been proposed shoes or covers attachable to the under side of the sole of a steam or flat iron and so shaped as to substantially conform to the sole of the iron. However, it has been found that those boots suffer from disadvantages. They are closely mounted to the sole of the iron and the perforated openings in the boot do not normally align with the steam openings in the iron sole. This prevents proper steaming of the clothes or other material being ironed. Additionally, the material forming the prior boots is often framed by a metal frame and has no way of expansion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a thin boot or cover for an iron which overcomes the disadvantages of prior boots.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a thin boot of one-piece construction which may be readily and inexpensively constructed.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood when considered with the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings made a part of this application. The device of the present invention is by no means limited to the specific embodiments illustrated in drawings since they are shown merely for purposes of description.